Monstrous children
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: After a spell mishap, Thatch, Richard and Zeke have all lost six years of their life. Now Casper's gang, Thatch's gang, and Fatch himself have to look after them until the spell wears off. But not only are they hard to keep up with, but memories of when they were a bit older keep overtaking the environment around them. And their caretakers have no choice but to watch.
1. Children again

**This is just something I thought would be fun. Enjoy! **

**Also, SamWolf NightL, you're very sweet. I love reading your comments. I will make sure to make stories such as Fatch and Dusk brother-bonding,(in a way, this one is) and one for Flippy. Again, thank you. :)**

* * *

" So-ugh... "

Dusk muttered, pinching the brim of his nose in frustration.

" Explain it ONE more time. "

Now Fatch sighed in frustration, looking a bit more depressed with each time he explained it. Slowly, he let his arms drop from their crossed position, gesturing to the children behind him. One of them was a Novian with smooth gray hair yet messy bangs, gray alien eyes, a red spotted L.S.S, and a gray shirt with a silver dot at the chest and silver/black striped sleeves. The other one was a human with smooth BLACK hair with messy bangs, orange eyes hidden behind black oval glasses, light brown freckles along the rim of his nose, a black zipped up coat, light black jeans and black boots. The final child was a vampire with messy black hair with straight white bangs, purple eyes, gray skin, a torn black shirt with a white skull on the chest, light gray jeans and black boots.

The alien child looked unbelievable bored and was jumping slightly where he stood. The human looked absolutely FASCINATED with the two vampires in front of his, a small twinkle in his eyes. While the vampire child had his arms behind his back, looking nervous. Scared. Or even just shy.

" I was working on casting a spell, and I cast the wrong one. "

Fatch explained for what felt like the gazillionth time.

" And it turned Zeke, Richard and Thatch back into children. And, eh, it retained their memories of being older. "

Dusk could feel his eyes widen, amazed at what his brother did. Looking at the children, he was easily able to see Thatch's and Richard's similarities to their older selves, but Zeke looked nothing like he did when he was older. He had red hair and red eyes as a preteen, but apparently as a child he had gray hair and eyes...

Dusk had to shake his head; now was not the time to be wondering about a change of look Zeke had. Now was the time to fix the mistake his little brother had made.

" Fatch, do you know what spell you cast? "

The young prince handed Dusk the book he had been reading, to which Dusk grabbed with slight difficulty. The book almost phased through his hands. Opening it up to the page Fatch had it bookmarked, reading what was written. It was definitely an aging spell, there was no doubt about that. But according to the book, it turned back about six years, and erased whatever memories they had about being older. Further still, as a side effect, bits of memories could fill the room at any time. Memories of the ones they couldn't remember right away, as they were older when they had these flashbacks. (Or flash forwards)

Dusk felt his eyes narrow a bit, wondering why Fatch had cast this. Or at least what spell he confused it for.

" Anyway, "

Fatch finally said softly.

" I need help finding a reverse spell. "

" Actually Fatch, there isn't one. "

Dusk responded regretfully.

" You have to play through their memories until they reach the present day memories. "

Fatch groaned, rolling his eyes and arching his back.

" I don't KNOW how to entertain KIDS! "

He huffed, acting a bit childish himself. Dusk snickered a bit, dropping the book.

" Well then watch ONE, and ask someone ELSE to watch the OTHER two! "

" FINE... "

Fatch huffed, turning and grabbing Thatch's wrist.

" Let's go Thatch. "

" I do have... ONE question though... "

Dusk asked gently, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

" Why were these three around when you cast that spell? "

The prince blushed slightly, crossing his arms with a soft glare.

" We were at the park, Thatch brought Zeke and Richard along with him. They got in the way, and I accidentally hit them with the spell. "

Dusk felt his eyes twitch slightly, trying not to laugh, watching as his brother and the kids walked off.

* * *

" So Casper, Mantha and Ra will watch Richard, I'll watch Zeke, and Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl will watch Thatch. Sound good? "

Fatch asked, gaining multiple nods from the students he addressed. Turning to the Novian child, he smiled weakly as the alien was still bouncing, looking ready to burst from boredom._ ' Looks like I stuck myself with the hyper one. '_ He thought, smirking at himself.

" Come on Zeke. "

He said, grabbing onto his wrist.

" Why don't we check out the gym? "

" YEAH! "

Zeke yelped, reminding the creature a lot of a kid who was ecstatic about getting to chose a piece of candy at candy store. And he couldn't help but smile softly.

* * *

**Im going to have SO much fun with this! Bonsoir! :D**


	2. Bratty big sister: Mishelle

**I am going to have so much fun with this story. Enjoy! :3**

**Also, to SamWolf NightL, I love your opinions. I can't guarantee I'll always use them, but I love others opinions. And I'm sorry to hear about all that. If you ever want to talk more about anything, just let me know. If it's personal, or just something you don't want everyone to see, might I suggest making an actual fanfiction account? It's really easy, all you really need is a working email. That way we could communicate through private messaging. ;)**

* * *

Fatch hissed, covering his nose and almost looking like he wanted to hurl. The Novian in front of him was holding a handful of garlic, as if he intended to eat it. The two were in the cafeteria now, and Zeke was eating everything and anything. Even the garlic. It was as if he hadn't eaten in days.

" Sure you don't want any? "

Zeke asked, mouth still full, offering him the half eaten garlic piece. Fatch let out a hiss, backing away from the vial thing.

" N-no! Keep it away from me! "

Zeke blinked a bit, pulling back and slowly realized his mistake.

" Oh geez! Sorry, I totally forgot vampires can't eat garlic! "

Fatch narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering how the alien knew this. He'd heard from Thatch that creatures didn't exist on his planet. So how could Zeke possibly know his weakness...?

" ... How do you know that...? "

" Oh, creatures don't exist on my planet, but I had a book that explained them. "

Zeke explained swiftly.

" I used to read it all the time. That is... "

The alien, for the first time Fatch could remember, looked very upset. Maybe even a bit furious.

" Until my stupid sister Mishelle ripped it up... "

Zeke had a sister? Huh... Fatch wondered what she looked like. Was her hair/eyes gray? Or maybe another bland color like white? Black maybe?

" ... Why did she rip it up? "

Fatch soon found himself asking. Zeke remained unresponsive, as if he wasn't even there anymore. Fatch was going to repeat the question, when the world around him seemingly grew dimmer. And everything seemed different too. Instead of the cafeteria, they appeared to be in a bright red room. The walls were vivid red, while the floors were a light crimson. Alien technology coated the walls and ceiling, while common house hold items like tables and sofas were scattered about rather neatly.

Two Novian females were on the couch, an even younger Zeke sitting between them. The woman on the left had an arm around his shoulder, smiling as she appeared to be watching tv. This Novian had long white hair and white eyes with light gray glossy pupils. She wore black gloves and pants/boots, a white shirt with a black choker and a light blue crystal necklace. She wore a golden brace that had a light green gem in the middle, and a short, puffy skirt with a white moon on the bottom left corner with three stars barely above it. Her antenna were CONSIDERABLY longer than Zeke's with a blue gauge at the bend in the antenna, multiple hoops, and many gauges varying in size on the scythe part of the antenna.

The woman on the the other side was similar to her sister in the sense of style and hair, except for the fact they were all the exact OPPOSITE color. Black instead of white, red instead of blue, silver instead of gold- again, exact opposite.

Zeke himself was reading a book about what appeared to be zombies, looking absolutely fascinated with what was written when the black one looked over at him and grinned evilly. She quickly snatched up the book, gaining a shocked look from Zeke.

" HEY! "

He yelped, pouncing up off the couch as the woman did.

" Give it back! "

The child tried grabbing it from her hands, but the woman had a superior height difference on him, raising it high out of his reach.

" Nuh-uh. "

She teased, placing her free hand against his forehead.

" You don't need such a stupid book. "

The white haired one finally rose from the couch, placing her hands on her hips.

" Mishelle, give him the book. "

"Mishelle" just smirked at her sister, raising an eye as if to challenge her.

" You're not mom, Melody. I can do whatever the hell I want. And just because you intervened... "

With a swift motion with her hand, she pressed the black middle dot on her L.S.S. which sent out what seemed like two robotic hands, and literally used them to rip up the book.

Zeke screeched, bending down and shakily scooping the remains of the book into his tiny hands.

Slowly the image faded away, leaving Fatch both confused and furious at the same time. Confused, as to why Zeke would remember this. And furious at how his sister, Mishelle, treated him. Who did she think she was anyway?! What gave her the right to rip up his book?!

Zeke shook his head, and it seemed like he shook the sadness and anger away with the thoughts.

" Can we go get some candy? "

He asked childishly, sticking his snake like tongue out like those people in anime shows. Fatch was awestruck by how unaffected Zeke seemed with this sudden memory. _' So as he remembers something... '_ He mentally confirmed. _' He has no knowledge that we've seen it too... that could be for the best. ' _The prince stood up, placing his hands on his hips.

" Sure. "

He said with a smirk.

" But not too much. I don't need you getting a sugar rush. "

Zeke began laughing almost hysterically, and Fatch couldn't help but smile at this.

* * *

**Yay! Oh, and sometime I'll have a picture of Zeke's family up on my deviantart. Just so you know. ;)**

**Bonsoir!**


	3. Threaten one, threaten the other

**I don't know what to say... Enjoy!**

* * *

Thatch merely stared at his gang, occasionally taking a sip of his drink. The group were in the gym right now, trying to figure out what to do with the little vampire. What could they even talk about anyway? It's not like Thatch could even remember them... at least not in his current state...

And besides! They COULDN'T even talk to him right now! They were actually in gym class, and playing a rough game at the moment. They didn't even have the time too focus on him. All they could do was play.

Just then Mosshead yelped, falling flat on his face, and scrapping his knee terribly. Frankengymteacher blew his whistle, and all the monsters fled to the locker room. All except for the gang.

Slither and DummyGirl carefully helped the child sit up, inspecting his knee carefully. It was bleeding rather swiftly, and looked pretty bad. Mosshead actually looked ready to cry too, so that made things worse...

Just then Thatch rushed over and bent beside the swamp creature, truly shocking the other two creatures. Not once today had Thatch been willing to get so close to them, as he seemed much more shy now, and they couldn't believe he was now over here...

Thatch leaned down and licked the blood away, getting a shiver from the child. He then began to tear up a long strip of his shirt and began wrapping it around the wound. Mosshead merely sniffled, a bit relieved when the creature moved back.

" Eh, thank you Thatch. "

Mosshead thanked softly. Thatch blushed greatly, but nodded anyway. He remained motionless, and the others began to worry a bit, but this changed when they found the world around them filled with a memory.

Thatch was walking with Richard, chatting heartily. Although, instead of Richard's normal black attire, today he was a cool blue long sleeved shirt with a yellow smily on the chest. As if to prove his mood was altered, he had his hair brushed behind his ears, and he appeared to be wearing contacts. At the very least he wasn't wearing his glasses.

" So Richard! "

Thatch asked with a soft smile.

" Care to explain the new look? "

Richard smiled a bit, looking off to the side.

" I don't know... the shirt was a gift from my mom, and... I don't know... I just thought I'd try something new. "

" Well it looks good on you. "

Thatch said with a smile, causing Richard to blush.

" Well, it's still a bit too cheerful. Probably not something I'd wear all the time. "

Thatch smiled, looking back forward so he wouldn't run into anything. It was them he could see a group of older fleshies heading towards them. The vampire avoided eye contact, looking at his friend. However, the human in question appeared a bit nervous. As if the mere sight of the older children frightened him.

" Well look! "

One of them, seemingly the leader, said with a smirk.

" Looks like the little twerp finally decided to stop dressing like a goth! "

As the group laughed, Richard looked down sadly, as if the statement had deeply offended him. And Thatch couldn't stand the sight.

" I'm to tired to mess with him. "

He said with a yawn.

" I'll just do this. "

Walking right up to the human, he towered over him briefly before shoving him harshly to the ground, easily scrapping his knees. Thatch gasped, now glaring at the fleshie. He wanted to bite them, more than anything. But that was too risky. There was ONE thing he could do though... approaching the fleshie swiftly, he pulled something out of his pocket and sliced it against the human.

The man cried out, clutching the swiftly bleeding wound. Richard looked up at the creature in shock, realizing he was holding a pocket knife.

" Are you crazy?! "

He yelped, his group behind him holding him up. Thatch merely glared, trying to stand his ground.

" Leave now, and I won't have to do it again. "

The group looked panicked before running off, leaving Thatch alone with his friend, who was still taken back by what he'd seen.

Thatch bent down beside him, shoving the weapon back into his pocket and began to do what he'd done for Mosshead.

" ... Thatch? "

Richard asked, voice still shaky.

" Why do you have a pocket knife...? "

Thatch smiled sadly, looking him in the eye.

" Let's save that for another day. "

Soon the world returned to normal, and the gang couldn't believe what they'd just seen. Thatch was willing to stand up to an OLDER fleshie to save his friend... this was really what he was like as a child? He... was really willing to do anything for his friends...

The vampire stood up, realizing the others were staring, and quickly ran off. But the others didn't mind. They needed to get ready for their next class.

* * *

**I struggled a bit with this chapter, so I hope it turned out ok. Bonsoir! ;)**


	4. Family death

**I was so distracted today... O.o**

* * *

Richard stared intensively at Ra's bandages, truly fascinated with them. But it was truly creeping the mummy out.

The small group were at lunch now, and they were actually finishing up. Although, every once in a while, Richard would just stare at one of them, and they found it so creepy, they couldn't even eat. Why did the human keep staring at them like that? It wasn't a stare of fear, merely a stare of interest. But again, why...?

Finally Mantha found she couldn't take it anymore. She sighed heavily and dropped her spoon down onto the table.

" Ok, quit staring at us. "

She snapped.

" It's creepy. "

" Or what? "

Richard said smirking.

" What are you going to do? I don't think Thatch or Fatch would be too thrilled to know you hurt me in any way. "

" Well, actually... "

Ra mumbled.

" I don't think Fatch would care... he kinda hates humans... "

Richard made a face, as if greatly repulsed by this new fact.

" Why?! "

He yelped, arms up in the air in exasperation.

" What have we ever done to him?! "

" Killed off his family. "

Mantha said blandly. Richard flinched, looking a bit guilty for what he said. But he hadn't known, so it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. The human looked down sadly, toying with the longer pair of bangs.

" ... I... I'm sorry... "

He whimpered. Casper frowned and floated over to the human, placing a hand on his back.

" You didn't know... "

" Thats no excuse... "

Richard sighed, resting his head on the table. The creatures looked at each other, realizing they made a mistake by telling him about Fatch's family.

Just then a gray blur approached the human, and the creatures looked up to find Zeke, crouching down besides the fleshie, slowly scratching his back. Richard looked up for a moment before looking back down, sighing a bit deeply.

" What's wrong Richard? "

Zeke asked softly, feeling the boy shudder from beneath his hand.

" I... I just remembered the day my mom died... "

As if on cue, the rooms atmosphere changed into a nice, sunny day. Kind of the opposite of what everyone had been expecting. Casper, Mantha and Ra looked around,soon realizing that Fatch, Zeke, Thatch and his gang were the only other ones not frozen in the moment. Turning their attention to the scene in front of them, they watched sadly to the death they knew would surely come.

The young human was walking home from school. The day had been good to him for once. The bullies weren't at school today, he actually got to eat his lunch, and he did well on a division quiz. This was actually very good for him, seeing as how days never turned out this nicely for him. He actually didn't know how the day could end badly at this point.

If only he knew what was awaiting him at home.

Pushing the key into the door, he turned it and headed inside. Carefully closing it and throwing his back pack down on the floor, he kicked off his boots at his back pack and turned to head into the dining room.

However, he didn't even move ten steps when he saw it.

Unbeknownst to the human, he screamed and backed into the door. The sight before him would haunt him for years to come. There, hanging from the ceiling fan, was his mother, who had blood running down her chin, and her neck was twisted slightly from hanging there for so long.

His knees hit the ground, his face stricken with horror as tears worked their way into his eyes._ ' No... ' _He mentally whimpered._ ' No... ' _

Slowly his senses came rushing back, and concentrating as hard as he could, he sent a psychic energy scythe towards the rope, sending his mother to the ground. He raced over to her, carefully brushing the hair from her face. Hug knew he had to call 911, but he just couldn't seem to move...

The world slowly returned to normal, and it left behind a crying Richard. Thatch and Zeke were at his side in an instant, trying their darn best to comfort him.

Once again the three felt guilty for bringing on such a sensitive subject.

* * *

**Sadness... and maybe a bit rushed and short. Sorry guys... Bonsoir. **


	5. Potion gone wrong

**I got a bit lost for this one... Enjoy though!**

* * *

Ever since the little incident with Richard, Thatch and Zeke refused to leave his side, so the groups had to reconnect to watch them. The children seemed a bit paranoid being around Casper, Mantha, and Ra now, but they had no choice but to tolerate them, as the three creatures knew more about this school than they did. Luckily for them, in the children's minds, the others were in the. Demon woman's class.

Currently the three were in the dorm, and they were watching a YouTube video on Richard's iPad. They were watching one of Richard's favorite youtubers: Markiplier. The human gamer was playing prop hunt with his friends (and Wade) Bob and Zombie.

The three began to crack up when Wade just said in this really deep, manly voice: "Imma Barbie Girl"! They laughed so hard it managed to bring slight purple tears to Zeke's eyes.

" Oh we need this kind of thing in MY planet! "

" What DO you do for fun then? "

Richard soon found himself asking. Zeke tuned it down greatly, but a smile didn't completely leave his face.

" Well, there's tv uh, there's video games, and for the really technical Novians, there's potion making and tinkering. Heh... "

He chuckled, scratching his head.

" I remember my mom and sisters tried to get me into it. But there was an, eh, unfortunate accident. "

The alien seemingly freeze-framed, and the other two knew the signal. They'd seen it first hand already. They were about to see some future event. How it was happening, they didn't know. But they did know that they'd get random flashes, and everyone else would be able to see it.

They were now on planet Nov, and they were surrounded by three female Novians. Two were the twin sisters, while the other was a much older woman with long, beautiful braided silver hair, with silver eyes to match. She wore a light blue dress that had a long, straight, single tear along her right leg. Her antenna were long with golden gauges, a golden tiara with a light blue jewel in the center, and her boots and gloves were black. They were bringing a obviously very resistant Zeke with them as they walked throughout the lab.

" I don't wanna be here... "

Zeke whinned, arms drooping low. The older woman merely blinked, dragging him up to a lab table.

" Now Zeke honey, "

She soothed.

" You know you're very intelligent. So I'd like to see what you can do. Please, create a potion to your liking. "

Zeke groaned rather loudly, snatching a random vial and pouring it into another one. He could really care less about science, yet at the same time, he knew how smart he was. He just didn't care. He wanted to have fun and LIVE his life! Not make potions!

He started shaking the mixed fluids, adding more to the test tube. He wanted to prove he could be tough, and live an exciting life. Especially since he lived with a family of girls. He never got to do anything HE wanted to do. Only what THEY wanted.

The clanking of other tubes slowly caught his attention, and he turned just in time to have Mishelle splash chemicals in his face. Zeke screamed, clutching his face, waiting for the inevitable black out.

" Mishelle! "

Their mother yelled, rushing over to her now fallen son.

The world faded out, much to Richard and Thatch's disappointment. Zeke looked almost scared, almost upset.

" When I woke up... My hair and eyes were red... "

He mumbled, rubbing his arms as if he were cold.

" I was a thousand times stronger than I was before... I wouldn't trade it for anything, but the thought of my own sister doing that to hurt me, I... "

Zeke couldn't bring himself to finish, and merely sighed to calm himself. Standing up, he forced a smile towards the younger two.

" Wanna get some candy...? "

" Zeke, are you gonna be ok? "

Richard asked gently, getting Zeke to smile wider.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's get that candy. "

* * *

**I am SO tired... Love you guys! Bonsoir!**


	6. Punishment

**This chapter will be very sad... just a warning, if you don't want to read it, I understand. I don't know why, but whenever I'm in a good mood, I type sad stories. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Thatch seemed to be slowing down a bit during these last few hours, and the older children were getting a bit worried about him. He also clammed up greatly when he was around Casper, Mantha and Ra. It was so strange... sure he hadn't wanted to be around them since he became six again, but this was worse than before. Why was he acting so... sad? Unhappy? Why was he acting even a little... scared...?

Fatch eventually wanted to get to the bottom of it, and now had the children and the groups in the dorm. And they were all surrounding the younger vampire, who was gradually pushing himself into the corner of the room.

" Wh-what do you want from me...? "

He muttered, now trapped between the corner of the room, and everyone else. Casper was the first one to step forward, offering a hand for his shoulder. Upon seeing Thatch's shakes of fear, however, he quickly retracted it.

" We just want to know what's wrong. "

The ghost explained softly. Thatch shook again, trying not to think of the answer. If he thought of the answer, he'd think about that day. And if he thought about that day, then everyone here would see it... he couldn't let them know the truth. They already knew his parents wanted to bully them, but they had yet to know what happened if he-

No. He was remembering. He had to stop thinking about this... he was dangerously close to remembering. More day specific, the day Thatch failed to win the grimly trophy with the organ.

" No... "

He muttered more to himself than anything. He gripped the sides of his head harshly, sinking to the floor, feeling the memory rushing to the front of his brain. He tried his best to force it back, he really did, but it was failing. He noticed, and the OTHERS noticed, the world around them was beginning to flicker in an attempt to revile the memory. The child grit his fangs together, clenching his eyes shut, trying to forget. But the more the tried, the more he thought about it. Until finally, he froze and the memory filled the room.

Thatch cringed at the yelling he heard through the phone, quickly slamming it down as he saw Ra walking into the room. No doubt to call HIS parents. The vampire sighed, lowering his head slightly towards the crystal phone, trying to calm down before he left. If he left now, he'd break down, and he couldn't let Ra see that. His breathing had to calm down first...

" Thatch, hurry up and move! "

Ra growled, and it took everything Thatch had to not wince at the hurtful tone. _' But after what I just pulled... ' _He mentally mumbled. _' I can't say I blame him... '_

" I need to make a call! "

" Buzz off, bandage boy. "

He hissed, trying to sound strong. Straightening up, he turned and pushed Ra out of his way. The force was even enough to send the mummy to the ground. As he left the room, he was immediately stricken with guilt, and disgust at himself from what he'd just done. He had always hated bullying Ra. The mummy had it hard enough at school without him, and the mummy himself actually seemed like someone he'd like to hang around with. And yet, since his parents hated how Ra's family was so respected in the creature community, they had him target the mummy. Bully him to bring the entire family down.

Thatch almost wanted to gag at the thought of hurting the mummy any more. He hated it so much... he hated bullying in general. But he had no choice... it was either this, or death...

* * *

_A small spark appeared, signaling Thatch was fast forwarding the memory a bit. _

* * *

The gray skinned froze at the door to his house, dreading what was surely about to befall him. This organ plan wasn't his own. No, he could never think of something like that. His father thought of it. And let him borrow the organ. _' The organ-! '_ He thought, actually breaking out in a cold sweat._ ' I forgot I broke it! Oh man! ' _He placed his hands against his face, shaking harshly now._ ' Oh, dad's gonna kill me this time! '_

He wanted nothing more than to run away right now, and just go back to scare school for the weekend. But they were expecting him, and if he didn't show up now, then he really WOULD be killed... taking a deep breath, he opened the door, tip-toeing inside. Luckily they weren't right at the door waiting for him. Maybe he had a chance to hide away in his room before they found out he was here.

He started to speed walk to his room, actually making it to the stairs, when he was suddenly jerked back. He gagged slightly, as his shirt and cape choked him a bit, and turned around to see his not-to-happy mother. ' Shoot...! ' He mentally yelped, holding his breath.

" I can't believe you actually thought you'd escape your punishment, Thatch. "

She hissed softly. Menacingly.

" Your father won't be joining this one, though. He went out for a drink to cool off. You know, since you failed to do your task. Again. "

Thatch shuddered. No one knew this, but he didn't fail his plans without punishment. Every time he failed, he'd get hit for it. The first few times he failed, he just went to bed without dinner. But then his father started hitting him around like the day he first refused an order. Sometimes his mother would punish him to, but hers... hers always got him close to death.

And since he failed, and his father wasn't here, his mother was going to punish him. The mere thought of it made him feel sick with fear.

The woman started pushing him towards the bathroom, and he couldn't help but wonder why. What was she going to do? Give him a swirly? Once there, she locked the door, turning to the young vampire.

" Fill up the tub, Thatch. "

She said coolly, and Thatch immediately complied. Disobeying now would boy make things worse. Sitting on the rim of the tub, he turned on the tap, placing his hand under the running liquid. The water was cold, but he didn't mind. Surprisingly, it felt pleasant to his vampire skin.

Soon the tub filled, and Thatch turned it off. Slowly he turned to face the woman in front, trying not to look too scared. Fear would only make things worse. The woman grinned, suddenly placing both hands onto his shoulders and shoved him into the tub.

Thatch gasped, taking in a great deal of water, immediately kicking at the woman, trying to break away from her grasp. But the other was far stronger than he was. The lack of air began to burn his throat, and his strength was beginning to fail him. His sight and hearing were beginning to fail as well, and he gradually stopped kicking. Also, he couldn't tell, but his face was slowly turning blue.

_' That's it... ' _He mentally whimpered. _' I'm really gonna die this time... ' _

Just when he thought death had claimed him, he was pulled from the water and placed in the corner of the room. Slowly, he took in a breath, the air burning his throat. He coughed weakly, trying to regain his senses.

" Get cleaned up. "

The woman sneered, turning and heading out of the room.

" Dinners in 15 minutes. Don't be late. "

Thatch merely sighed, curling up into a ball. He'd never admit it to ANYONE, not even Richard, but at this point... he almost welcomed death... besides... it wasn't like anybody would care anyway...

The memory suddenly broke away, and the young vampire in question was left a quivering mess on the floor. No one could move. No one could believe what they'd seen. Things only changed when Fatch broke from his trance, and raced over to comfort the younger vampire.

" ... I... I knew his parents were evil... "

Ra muttered, easily gaining Casper and Mantha's attention.

" But I never would've thought they'd... "

" I know... "

Mantha agreed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" And that last thought he had... about welcoming death... about no one caring... "

Casper shuddered at their words, rubbing his arms gingerly. He admitted, at one point he DID use to hate Thatch... as much as he hated to think that, at some point he KNEW he did. But if he'd known the truth... if he'd known all the vampire had been through, he never would have. And now that he saw this... now he kinda hated himself.

" I'm sorry... "

He whispered, no one hearing him. And even if they did, no one said anything.

" I... I'm so sorry... "

* * *

**I wanted to cry towards the end. T_T I'm so mean to Thatch... Goodnight. **


	7. Pizza!

**Umm... I'm honestly not sure where I'm going right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Half an hour past, and everyone was really hoping the spell would wear off soon. It was obvious the children were pained deeply by everything they were remembering. Especially Thatch by the looks of it. The vampire hated everyone knowing the truth... and nobody could blame him.

The vampire had gone to bed early, and now it was just Richard and Zeke. Although, Richard seemed to be a little... off. But in a good way. He actually seemed, well... happy. And Zeke couldn't help but wonder why. It was just so strange considering the situation he was in.

The Novian turned look at Richard from his relaxed laying position, (one leg over his knee, his arms under his head and multiple pillows placed under his back so his L.S. wouldn't hurt his back) and found the human gently brushing a hand against Thatch's coffin. He seemed... happy, or... relaxed. Content?_ ' Man I suck at reading emotions... ' _Sitting up in one swift movement, he criss crossed his legs and stars intensively at the younger.

" Hey Richard, what's up man? "

Richard turned around in slight shock, smiling warmly afterwards.

" I remembered something. "

He explained.

" And... it wasn't something totally heart breaking. "

" And... thats a good thing? "

Zeke asked softly, slightly sarcastically, one eye raised. Richard chuckled a bit, nodding all the while.

" Yep. It was the day I introduced you to human food. "

Immediately Zeke knew what the human was talking about, and his mouth opened wide with a smile.

" Oooh! I remember that! "

He cheered, pointing at the human with both hands

" Hahah! The look I made must've been PRICELESS! "

Richard didn't respond, and Zeke was a bit concerned. Looking around, he found the room had changed, and he calmed down considerably. It was just a memory...

In the memory, the older, red haired Zeke was laying on the couch, curled up and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He was so hungry... it felt like his stomach was eating itself. But he didn't have any food from planet Nov left, and he didn't know what he could eat.

Which was why Richard was taking such pity on him. The human in question was in the kitchen now, trying his hand at making a pizza. The kid was in NO way a good chef, but he had a good cook book near by, so it wasn't turning out to badly yet.

The oven beeped, signaling the pizza was done. Putting on his oven mitts, he reached in and pulled out the food, deeply enjoy the pleasant aroma. The human walked over to the table, placing the food on a hot pad.

" It's ready! "

He called out. Zeke's antenna shot up tall and he immediately got up, racing to the table. Richard giggled, quickly cutting the pizza, as he didn't want to make the obviously starving alien wait any longer.

Zeke scooped one into his hands, almost instantly moving to bite it.

" Eh, careful! It's hot! "

Richard warned. The alien merely shrugged it off and bit into it.

His reactions were absolutely HILARIOUS. His eyes grew wide, the gloss pupils disappearing, his mouth stopped chewing, and his antenna were frozen high in the air. His mouth slowly lowered, his pupils returning at the quick pace, and he suddenly shoved the whole slice into his mouth.

Richard started laughing at the other, wrapping his arms around his waist. The look Zeke had was just too funny! He looked like a cat when it ate!

" Oh... "

Zeke muttered, actually drooling at this point.

" It's soooo gooood... "

" Well, maybe you shouldn't get too excited. "

Richard warned. As much as he hated to do this, for Zeke's sake, he had to point it out.

" Sense your taste buds ARE Novian, not all human food will be pleasing to you... "

" Mff... I know. "

Zeke said, voice slightly muffled due to the food.

" I kinda expected. So, what are those little round things on the... Pet-za? "

Richard giggled a bit at his pronunciation of the word.

" You mean pizza. "

" Pezzza? "

" Pizza. "

" Pizza... "

Zeke place a hand close to his mouth, not used to those sounds leaving his lips. Sure he spoke English, but that was only because his planet spoke it too. "Pizza" was not something they had on his planet, so the word felt so foreign to him. And to make matters worse, Richard seemed to be getting a kick out of it too.

" There you go! "

The human cheered, clapping his pale hands together.

" Anyway, they're called pepperoni. They add to the taste of pizza. "

" Oh. "

Richard was looking at him as if he was expecting something. But when nothing came, and the gaze made Zeke feel rather uncomfortable, the alien huffed and threw his arms into the air.

" What?! "

" Aren't you gonna try to say it? "

Oh, so he wanted to hear him say it stupidly again. Zeke huffed again, crossing his arms.

" Nope. I don't really feel like making myself sound like an idiot. "

The two shared a laugh, and the alien took more pizza.

Zeke smiled as the memory vanished. That was one of his favorite memories. Turning, his glossy eyes widened as he saw Richard seemed to age. He once again a twelve year old. It didn't take long for the human to notice his gaze either.

" What is it? "

He asked calmly.

" Do I have something on my face...? "

" N-no, you're, eh, twelve again. "

Richards eyes went wide for a moment before he looked himself over. His hair had grown back to its regular shoulder length, and his height was back to 4" 9'. _' I really AM back to normal. '_ He thought gingerly. _' Guess the spell wore off since that memory was so close to present day... '_

He turned to the gray haired Zeke and smiled softly at the sight of the currently younger male. Or... maybe he was still older. He didn't know how Novian years worked yet.

" Cool... "

He mumbled softly, turning back to the coffin Thatch was in. _' Now I just hope the spell wears off on him soon too... '_

* * *

**Richards so nice to Thatch... :3 Bonsoir!**


	8. A hero at war

**Zeke's beginning to get a bit complicated, so if you don't understand, feel free to message me, and I'll try to explain. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the next day now, and everyone was worrying a bit about Zeke. He looked constantly aggravated, and always seemed uneasy. As if he was just expecting something to pop out and murder him. It was really... concerning. Especially since Zeke was normally very energetic and at ease. Something serious had to be going on.

Currently, everyone was at lunch, and everyone was eating. Well, everyone except Richard, who couldn't eat creature food. Fatch was about to bite into his sandwich, when he caught Thatch looking at him, seemingly pleading for him to give the human his sandwich. The prince sighed, passing the human his lunch. Richard smiled warmly before accepting it gratefully.

" Thank you. "

He thanked, to which Fatch just huffed at.

The sudden clanking on one of the trays caused everyone to turn and stare at Zeke, who was brutally stabbing his food with a fork, his face transfixed in a glare. Richard immediately grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down. Zeke almost looked infuriated, but calmed down considerably when he found it was only Richard.

" Sorry. "

He apologized gruffly. He sat back down, and crossed his arms with a huff.

" Zeke, what's wrong with you? "

Mantha hissed. This was not wise, however. Zeke growled harshly, the gloss in his eyes disappearing.

" Maybe I just don't like you! "

What the heck?! What had she done to make him do that?! Suddenly a fast white fist SHOT forward and struck Zeke in the face. Everyone gasped at this, turning and finding that Fatch had punched him from across the table. The vampire in question narrowed his eyes, lowering his fist slowly.

" I don't care how upset you are. "

He hissed lowly.

" You have no right to yell at her like that. "

Zeke didn't get up from the ground. In fact, his breathing seemed to grow heavier. Curious, Fatch got up onto the table and knelt down, finding Zeke gingerly touching his lower lip, which, thanks to Fatch, was now cut and bruised. Zeke groaned, placing a hand over his mouth.

" And you had no right to punch me that hard... "

He mumbled. Fatch made a face, obviously feeling guilty about making Zeke bleed.

" No wonder I joined the army. So people like you would stop pushing me around. "

The group gasped in obvious shock, as no one expected a hyper active alien like Zeke to be in the war. Before ANYONE could question him, the world faded into the gray aliens living room. But this memory was worse than normal. This time, everyone in Scare School was here to see it.

* * *

_" Absolutely NOT young man! "_

_His mother bellowed, glaring down at the red head. Zeke, however, looked in NO way intimidated. He merely glared back up at her, his fists on his hips. _

_" I forbid you to enroll in the army! "_

_" You FORBID me?! "_

_He roared back, his hands forcefully lowering, shaking horribly. _

_" I'm 129,995 years old! I can do what I want! "_

_" Not until you're 180,000 you can't! Especially not as long as you're under this roof! "_

_" Then I'll leave! "_

_" Nice try, Zeke. "_

_She said with what seemed to be a victory smile. _

_" But you wouldn't get very far. You know the authorities would bring you right back to me. "_

_" They don't even know what I look like... "_

_Zeke said with a huff, crossing his arms and looking down sadly. The woman frowned ever so slightly, placing a hand on her child's shoulder, frowning deeper when he immediately shrugged her away. _

_" You don't understand... I am only doing this because I care. "_

_Zeke's eye twitched, his anger reaching a boil point. Immediately filled with rage, the younger Novian shoved his mother harshly into the wall. The queen looked absolutely terrified, her body shaking harshly at the pain from the impact. _

_" You CARE?! "_

_He bellowed._

_" Like HELL you care! Where were you when Mishelle stabbed my antenna with a bread knife?! Where were you when she stole my L.S. and gave it back SECONDS before I died?! You always take HER side, even when you see first hand what she's done! So don't you DARE feed me that crap! You've never been here to help me! Hell, you're no better a parent than dad! "_

_Before Zeke even KNEW what happened, the woman zipped over and smacked him across the face. The child gasped, holding the injured area, shaking slightly. Even after their many past arguments, she had never struck him... _

_" Don't you EVER compare me to that man again. "_

_She hissed coldly. _

_" Go to your room. You're grounded. "_

_Zeke glared, trying to stay strong, before rushing off to his room. _

* * *

' I'm done... '_ The Novian thought bitterly. _' I don't care WHAT she says, I'm done... ' _Shoving the last bit of clothing into his L.S., he hoisted himself up onto the window sill, turning and looking at his room for the last time. His only regret to doing this, was not telling Melody goodbye... She was the only one who truly cared about him. His heart now heavy with sadness, the Novian jumped. _

* * *

The scene fast forwarded a great deal, and they could tell he was at war now. But oddly enough, he appeared to be imprisoned.

* * *

_Zeke sat with crossed arms on the floor, looking deeply injured. His face was cut harshly, one going right across his left eye, multiple blood spots stained his shirt, and his antenna were twitching crazily in obvious pain. _

_In front of him was this strange alien mush, which Zeke was seemingly refusing to eat._ ' I can't believe this... ' _He huffed. _' I've been at war for four years now, and I got captured. What the hell... '

_Why had he got caught? He had protected a rookie. The newbie got away, but Zeke got caught. Knocked out and dragged to this stupid hell-hole. The reason he refused to eat? They poisoned it. Since he couldn't die unless his L.S.S. was removed/destroyed, the poison merely made him hurl. And since he needed to stay semi-nourished, he refused to eat ever since._ ' The Scorian's have obviously never had to deal with a Novian before... ' _He thought with a slight smirk. _

' Now how do I get out of here? ' _He thought, frowning once again. _' I don't think I can take another freakin week here... '

_The smell of smoke reached his senses, and he narrowed his eyes a bit. Fire... but where was it coming from? Hopefully from not inside the prison. _

_The guard from the entrance started to sniff around, his pig-like nose actually twitching. This guard was one of the Scorians. His skin was bright red, his hair was a literally fiery Mohawk, his eyes were glossy alien red, and his cloths appeared to be molten rocks. He raised his gun, looking ready to go off and fight. But he was obviously restraining, as he probably knew he had to watch the Novian. _

_' I have to distract him... ' He thought, trying to think of something. The alien in front of him muttered something in Scoran, and sat down with a huff. The guard picked up a few rocks and seemed to be trying to juggle them. Zeke's eyes grew wide, realizing an easy way to distract him. ' Perfect... '_

_The Novian picked up a few stones and motioned towards the other. Obviously, the Scorian threatened to hit him at first. But once he saw Zeke juggling, he slowly lowered his weapon. Zeke grinned, starting to sing that catchy song that was heard during festivals. _

_" Dah Dah dadadada Dah Dah Dah Dah! Dah Dah dadadada Dah Dah Dah Dah! Dah Dah, dada, Dah Dah, dada- "_

_The native alien clapped happily, throwing the other more stones, to which he juggled with ease. _' I got this... ' _He thought in determination._ ' In 3... 2... 1...! '

_With a swift movement, he threw the rocks at the Scorian with ALL his strength, almost immediately killing him. Zeke zipped out the door, smiling all the while. Soon he took in his surroundings, realizing the native alien's entire town was on fire. _

_Stopping briefly, he found several of his comrades with flamethrowers. A green haired male one named Kurt, a blue haired male named Salem, and a yellow haired girl named Tori. He smiled, racing up to them. Tori was the first to notice him. _

_" Zeke! "_

_She cheered, soon getting the other two to look. _

_" You're ok! "_

_Zeke smirked, placing his left hand on his hip. _

_" But of course. Can we get out of here now? "_

_The other three smiled, easily knowing their leader was ok. As they took off, Zeke froze for a minute. Now, he could've been seeing things, but he could've sworn he saw a figure run across the flames in a burning house. _

_' There it is again! ' He thought in obvious fear. ' Someone's in there! '_

_" Yo Zeke! "_

_Kurt called. _

_" Come on! "_

_" There's someone in there! "_

_The red head called back. _

_" Dude, there's no one in there! " _

_Salem called back. _

_" We gotta go! Come on! "_

_" Whatever. "_

_Zeke sneered. _

_" I know when I'm right. "_

_With that, he took off running, disregarding the calls from his partners. He had to save them. That's all he could think of. _

_Suddenly there was a searing pain in the upper part of his right leg, causing him to cry out and fall to the ground. He clutched at the pained area, realizing what had happened. He had been shot. _

_Kurt was at his side, trying to pull him away from the flames. But Zeke would have none of that. Immediately he swung out at the other with all his might, sending the other to the ground. _

_Pushing his mechanical legs, he rushed off to the burning building, ignoring the cries from the others. _

_" Zeke! "_

_Salem called out. _

_" Zeke, get back here! "_

_Tori followed._

_" Darn it- ZEKE! "_

_Kurt yelled, slowly getting to his feet. _

_Just then a figure left the house. Zeke. With his hair slightly ablaze and multiple burns across his body, some infecting his open wounds. But he wasn't alone. In his arms was a baby Scorian, and hanging on his mechanical spider leg was the child's mother. The two soon moved away from the red headed Novian. Zeke merely smiled at himself, his glossy eyes losing the glossiness. _

_" Heh... "_

_He chuckled. _

_" I told you so... "_

_Soon his world went black, and that was the last thing he could remember. _

* * *

The world returned to normal. The only difference was Zeke's now red hair and eyes were back to normal. However, the end of the memory didn't seem to make him sad. Instead, it seemed to make him proud.

Fatch hopped over the table and helped the alien up.

" I remember that day... "

Zeke muttered happily.

" My leg isn't as strong now a days, and I got sent home after that, but I saved some lives. "

" ... You're a hero Zeke. "

Fatch found himself mumbling.

" You should be proud. "

The Novian grinned, his fangs glistening in the low light.

" I am. "

* * *

**Hurray! Zeke's a hero! Bonsoir! :D**


	9. Depression

**This chapter... is bound to get me some... "interesting" comments. I am prepared for it. This chapter will have some... dark themes to it, and you will know what it is once you get there. Try to enjoy... it'll start cute, but end sad... I'm so sorry in advance! :'(**

* * *

Fatch sighed, rubbing his thin waistline, trying to settle the growling it made. He hadn't eaten today, so his stomach was practically barking at him to eat something. Also, medical wise, he needed to eat more. He was too thin... but he just couldn't seem to gain the weight. Not eating didn't exactly help that.

It was dinner time of the next day now, and things had stayed fairly quiet. Although, Thatch hadn't faced a memory yet, so Fatch was prepared for anything. Staying on his toes. All that was needed was the memory.

" Here. "

The prince looked up, finding Dusk place a ham and Swiss sandwich in front of him. Mouth watering a bit, Fatch was eager to sink his fangs into the delicious dinner.

" You need that WAY more than I do. "

" Mmm... "

Fatch hummed, obviously thanking him. Dusk smiled warmly, taking a seat next to the younger creature.

" Has the spell worn off yet? "

Swallowing the bits in his mouth, he smiled weakly back at the older.

" Almost. Thatch is the last one. "

" You know, I've been meaning to ask you something. "

Fatch nodded, shoveling the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

" Why were you messing around with magic in the first place? "

Fatch choked slightly, face scrunching up as he began to cough weakly. Immediately knowing that sign very well, Dusk began to pat his brother on the back. Fatch huffed a few times, luckily catching his breath fairly quickly.

" Thanks... "

" Now that you're not dying... "

Dusk said jokingly, getting a light laugh from the younger.

" Can you answer my question? "

Fatch froze up, looking down, almost looking ashamed. And it worried Dusk to no end.

" I... I was trying to cast a materialization spell... "

A materialization spell... what did that one do again...? Wasn't that the one that could turn a ghost back into a-? Immediately Dusk shuddered, scared to the ectoplasm. He'd say bone, but since he was a ghost now, he didn't really have any...

Fatch was trying to give him a real body again. And Dusk would admit, he DID kind of miss having a real, materialized body, but he couldn't let Fatch do this. This spell was extremely powerful. Powerful to the point it could KILL Fatch if he tried to cast it. Dusk couldn't let that happen. This was probably the very reason Fatch hadn't told him this plan...

" Fatch, you can't cast that spell. "

He tried to explain calmly.

" But Dusk! "

Fatch cried out, looking fairly upset. But since his face didn't always express emotions, it was a bit difficult to tell.

" I know you miss having an actual body! I-I want to help YOU for once! "

So that was it... Fatch wanted to help him... he was upset that Dusk gave everything for him, and he gave him nothing in return. Upset that Dusk might've given up a permeant spot in heaven for his sake... he wanted to give him something back for all his kindness.

" Fatch, I'm happy as long as I can stay here with you. "

Dusk said with a smile, ruffling the younger vampire's hair.

" I don't care what I look like, or what my limitations are. As long as you are safe and happy, heck, I got all I need. "

" ... Are you sure...? "

Fatch asked softly, tears actually beginning to line his eyes.

" If there's ever anything I could do for you... "

" Sure there is. "

Dusk said, grinning widely. He poked against the teen's nose, much to his irritation.

" Cheer up, and DON'T cast that stupid spell. "

Fatch laughed, despite the tears going down his face, slowly hugging his brother. He didn't normally cry this easily, but he hated how hopeless this seemed. How he couldn't help his brother in this dilemma... how the brother he grew up with was a sad ghost now because of him. As much as Dusk tried to hide it, Fatch had heard the man at night, sometimes crying in frustration. And, just like Fatch, Dusk didn't normally cry that easily. Being a ghost had to be hard on him to bring him to tears...

Rapid footsteps could be heard, and Fatch immediately pulled away from the other, drying his eyes. He didn't want anyone else to see his tears. Even if they'd seen him cry before, it was still embarrassing.

Mantha had been the one to race up to him, panting heavily, eyes wide. Slowly she nodded, and Fatch understood instantly. That was the signal: Thatch's memory finally arose.

* * *

This memory seemed extremely recent. Maybe a day before everyone met Fatch. Thatch looked tired as hell. Light black outlined his eyes, and his eyes were a bit pink from obvious lack of sleep.

Finals were in a week, and he was stressing out. Normally at school he did what he'd always do. Fake confidence and relax until he had to take the test. But this was the weekend, where he had to study at home. His parents were also being more intense than normal about him passing the finals this year. According to them, passing finals this year would determine if he passed scare school or not. He personally didn't believe it, but he didn't DARE argue.

Feeling his stomach gurgle, he cringed, clenching his fangs shut. He was VERY hungry right now. His dad said food was a "distraction", so he hadn't eaten since Friday. Seriously, if there was ONE person he could kill, ONE person... It would definitely be his dad. Food being a distraction during studying... so stupid... reaching up into the open mirror cabinet (seriously, why did they have a mirror if they couldn't see their reflections?), he grabbed a strange bottle, hiding the label from the others view.

The young vampire sat down in the corner of the room, staring at the bottle. His eyes started to water, his body soon being gripped by violent shakes. _' I... ' _He mentally whispered, closing his eyes and pulling his knees close. _' I don't know... if I have the nerve do this... '_

* * *

_Immediately Fatch knew what the other was thinking. He wanted to scream at this memory, begging the younger to put down the bottle, but his mind luckily won, telling him this was just a memory. Obviously Thatch was still with them... _

_" Fatch...? "_

_The prince slowly turned to face a very scared looking Casper._

_" What are those...? "_

_" ... Sleeping pills... "_

* * *

Thatch gulped, slowly turning the cap. Once open, he poured several into his hand, lifting them up as if to eat them. However, just as they were about to fall into his mouth, he hesitated, his face scrunching up in obvious fear, lowering his hand. _' I... can't... '_ He mentally sighed, putting them back and hugging his legs. _' I'm such a coward... can't even do THIS right... '_

He hated feeling this way... he hated THINKING this way... but no matter what they did, they wouldn't leave his mind... these thoughts... they came by daily... and he couldn't keep them out... but... at the same time... he knew he was starting to believe them. Everyday they said that no one would care. And in truth... he was starting to believe it. Almost everyone hated him, and his gang abandoned him every time things got tough. Someday he just wanted to quit, but he could never bring himself to end it...

" Thatch! "

Hearing his mother yell, he sat up straight, shoving the bottle into his pocket and scrubbing his eyes dry.

" Get down here, now! "

" Coming! "

* * *

The memory flickered and faded, returning to normal. And MANY people were left shocked and/or depressed. Casper had long since fallen to his knees, to depressed to speak. Richard was clinging to Zeke, unable to believe what he'd seen. And Fatch just couldn't move.

They knew Thatch had a hard life, but it got that extreme...? Fatch turned around, to say something, ANYTHING, to the young creature, only to find he was gone.

" F***! "

He cursed, looking around frantically now. Soon the others followed suit, Casper looking around the most desperately.

" Where did he go?! "

The ghost yelped, panicking by this point.

" Everyone! Look around! He couldn't have gotten far! "

* * *

**Final chapter. Don't worry... there will be a one-shot follow up soon. Goodnight... **


End file.
